


Tiger's Rose

by Megan_is_MIA



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Beast! Yuri, Beauty and the Beast AU, Belle! Otabek, Gaston! JJ, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan_is_MIA/pseuds/Megan_is_MIA
Summary: A retelling of an old French fairytale with homosexuality and three talking tea cups





	1. Prologue

Long ago in a faraway land there lived a prince named Yuri. Although he had everything he could have ever wanted he was spoiled. One cold winter night the forest hag Mila came knocking on his door seeking shelter from the cold. She offered him a single rose as payment for the night. Repulsed by her foul appearance Yuri turned her away. However Mila told him not to be fooled by looks and that true beauty lies within. Again he turned her away and all of a sudden her ugliness melted away to revel a beautiful enchantress. Yuri tried to apologize but it was to late, Mila saw the hideousness of his heart and changed his appearance to match. She left behind the rose for it was enchanted. It would bloom until Yuri's 16th birthday and then the petals would begin to fall. If Yuri could find someone to love and love him in return the spell would be broken. If he failed, he'd spend the rest of his days a beast.


	2. Into Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our hero goes into town and gets ogled by the local prick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone really want to see more of this train wreck?
> 
> Also to clarify since somebody got confused! This is not a Viktuuri story! This about one U Yuri as in the Russian Brat and Otabek Altin the Hero of Kazan.
> 
> This is a Yureka story y'all. There will be some Vikturri in the background but it will be minor

"Uncle Christophe I'm going to go into town to return Jack and the Beanstalk to the bookstore" Otabek called over his shoulder to his legal guardian. 

"Have fun kiddo and I hope you find a new book to read" the older man answered back before adjusting his glasses on his nose. He continued tinkering with the machine beneath his fingertips trying to get it to work.

Otabek walked leisurely into town and absently fumbled with his apron. He attempted to make small talk with the townspeople but once again failed. It was a secret to nobody that Otabek did not fit in with the other males of the town. Instead of enjoying fist fights and mock swordsplay he reveled in reading books.

He reached his destination and stepped into the bookstore. "Ah Beka good to see you young man" the bookseller said cordially. He was one of the few people in town who somewhat understood Otabek's strange nature.

"Good morning sir I've come to return the book I borrowed" Otabek said pulling the book out of his apron pocket and setting it on the table. The bookseller's eyebrows rose up in surprise "finished already?" he said slightly bemused.

"Oh I couldn't put it down" Otabek responded with a faint smile "have you got anything new?" He asked climbing onto the bookstore sliding ladder and perusing the shelved titles. 

"Not since yesterday" the bookseller chuckled. Otabek grabbed a book and turned "that's alright I'll borrow this one" he said showing it to the bookseller. "That one? But you've read it twice" the bookseller said looking up at the teen.

"Well it's my favorite! Far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise!" Otabek spoke excitedly. "If you like it all that much it's yours" the bookseller said kindly.

"But Sir-"

"-I insist!"

"Well thank you, thank you very much" Otabek spoke happily taking the book with him towards the town's fountain where feral cats often hung. One of them pressed against his hand hoping for some petting. On the other side of the town square the local huntsman Jean-Jacques (JJ) and his henchman Isabelle was getting some choice kills on a flock of geese flying by. 

"Wow JJ you didn't miss a shot! Your the greatest hunter in the whole world" Isabelle gushed picking up the dead geese. "I know" JJ responded with a grin and began walking. "No beast alive stands a chance against you, and no beau for that matter" Isabelle said following JJ closely.

"It's true Izzy and I've got my sights set on that one" JJ said grabbing Isabelle and using his gun to point across the way at Otabek. The young man had a couple of feral cats rubbing against him while he read his book.

"The inventor's nephew?!" Isabelle said somewhat bewildered. "He's the one, the lucky beau I'm going to marry" JJ confirmed with a grin.

"But he's-" Isabelle started

"-The most beautiful boy in town" JJ interrupted.

"I know-" Isabelle tried again.

"-That makes him the best! And don't I deserve the best?!" JJ said pointedly. "Well of course! I mean you do" Isabelle blathered searching for the right words before JJ clapped her on the shoulders for silence.

"From the moment when I meet him- saw him I thought to myself he's gorgeous and I fell. Cause here in town there's only he who's as beautiful as me. So Izzy I'm got serious plans to woo and marry Otabek" JJ almost lectured his minion before he began to walk towards a departing Otabek.

A trio of women who had been dubbed JJ Girls watched him go back with sighs, they commented on all his gorgeous traits. Isabelle rolled her eyes and gave them a look "it's not going to happen" she muttered as she passed them by.

(CHAPTER END)


	3. Returning Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our hero goes home and is bothered by the town prick as he goes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris isn't actually Beka's uncle. He was a family friend who took Beka in after Beka's parents died.
> 
> Also I actually do not hate JJ he just is waaaaay to much like Gaston

JJ finally caught up to Otabek and snatched the book from his hands and held it aloft. "Jean-Jacques may I have my book back?" Otabek said firmly and tugged on JJ's wrist harshly. JJ pulled his wrist out of Otabek's grip and inspected the contents of the book.

"How can you read this?" JJ said flipping through the pages "there's no pictures" he said reaching the end of the novel. "Well some people like to use their imagination..." Otabek replied resisting the urge to roll his eyes. JJ tossed the book over his shoulder and into a puddle of mud.

"Beka it's time you get your head out of the clouds and focused on more important things. Like me" JJ said with a grin and turned following Otabek's movements as he picked up the book from the puddle and attempted to clean it. "Everyone in town is talking about, it's not normal to be obsessed with books. Soon you start getting ideas and thinking..." JJ trailed off his words and began trailing the now briskly walking Otabek. 

"Jean-Jacques you are positively primeval" Otabek said looking back at the other man as he walked. "Why thank you Beka" JJ replied grinned and grabbing Otabek's arm. "Say why don't you and me take a walk over to the tavern and admire my trophies.

"Thanks but I'll pass" Otabek said shaking JJ's hand off his arm, in the background came the jealous sounds of the JJ Girls. "I need to get home to help my uncle prepare for the fair" he continued and sped up his walking speed.

"That crazy old loon's gonna need all the help he can get" Isabelle said with a titter, JJ joined in her laughter before abruptly stopping after receiving a glare from Otabek. "My uncle isnt crazy or a loon! He's a genius!" Otabek said fiercely. At his words a loud boom and dark cloud came from his house. Without another word he torn towards the brick and stone house. 

He ran inside and opened all the windows allowing the smoke to spread out and away. He then attended to his uncle who was unharmed except for his pride and some spot on his glasses. "Damn this contraption I'll never get it to work" Chris spoke sourly. "That's what you always say Uncle" Otabek said taking his uncle's glasses and cleaning them with a rag. 

"I mean it this time! I'll never get this piece of junk to fiction right!" Chris grumbled and took his cleaned off glasses back from Otabek. "Yes you will and you'll get first prize at the fair" Otabek said giving his uncle an one-armed hug "and become a world-famous inventor" he spoke with confidence.

"You really think that?" Chris said looking up at his nephew. "I always have" Otabek said grinning. With renewed energy Christophe began meddling with the gears of his machine once more. "Uncle... do you think I'm odd?" Otabek asked quietly. "My nephew odd? What gave you that idea?" Chris asked back squinting at what he was fiddling with.

"I dunno... people talk" Otabek said leaning against a wall. "They talk about me too you know. But my invention will prove them wrong" Chris replied as the mechanical thing began moving and chopping wood neatly into manageable logs. "It works!" he cried throwing a fist into the air.

"Told you so" Otabek said smiling. "Now let's get this thing loaded up so you aren't late for the fair this time" he continued and helped his uncle move the invention outside and onto the wooden cart they owned. Within an hour or so Christophe was ready to leave. "Travel safely" Otabek muttered and waved to his uncle as he left before going back into the house.


	4. Into the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our hero's uncle has gone into the woods and been taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone on the other site I used complained that Otabek and Yuri's roles should be switched because Otabek looks more like a beast. Ok that might be true but that's not what really matters is personality!

"I should have asked for directions" Chris thought to himself as he squinted at the map in his hands. He'd managed to get stuck in the middle of the forest in only a matter of hours. Heck if he wasn't so annoyed with himself he'd be impressed with his embarrassing lack of a sense of direction. 

"I bet your laughing at me Phillip" he said petting the flank of his horse. The horse neighed back as a response. Then out of nowhere Phillip's eyes widens and he let out a fearful neigh that was answered by piercing howls in the night.

"Wolves!" Chris said terrified. Recklessly he unhooked the horse from the cart and climbed on its back and began riding hard. The canines were swiftly on their heels and tried to bite at Phillip's sides. The horse flung his owner off into a pile of snow. At this moment Chris was to scared to fully comprehend the oddity of snow in June and rolls onto his feet intending to continue running.

In the distance he could see a impressive looking castle and he forced himself onwards towards it. Chris passed through the gates of the castle where the wolves abated their pursuit of him. He knocked on the castle's front door before it mysteriously swung open. Chris entered tentatively looking for any signs of life but found none. "Hello? I'm lose and my horse ran away. I only need a place to stay for the night and then I'll be out of your hair" he called into the gloom. In the gloom sat a candelabra and a clock.

"Not a word Viktor" the clock hissed at the candelabra. "Yavok have a heart!" The candelabra replied in a pleading tone. Yakov tried to cover Viktor's mouth with a "shhhhh" which resulted his hand being burnt. "hhhhhhuhuhhot!" He cried blowing on the burn. 

"You are most welcome Sir!" Viktor said speaking to Chris with a flourish. Chris looked around for the source of the voices. "Hello? Who just spoke?" he asked picking up the candelabra. "I did" the first voice spoke again as Chris spun on his heel looking around. "Over here" the voice spoke again before Chris felt a tap on his head and looked at the candelabra.

"Hello" Viktor said cheerfully. Chris was proud he only let out a small squeak of alarm as he dropped the candelabra. 

"Now you've done it Viktor! Just peachy!" Yavok said angrily jumping down from the dresser before being grabbed and inspected by Chris. "Incredible" he said turning the clock every which way despite protests. "Put me down!" Yahoo spoke snappily and slapped Chris's fingers away. 

"I'm sorry it's just I've never seen a talking c-" Chris broke off before sneezing violently. "Oh my" Viktor said sympathetically "you're soaked to the bone! Come warm yourself by the fire" he continued beckoning Chris to follow him which he did. Chris sat by the lit fireplace still shivering. A cart rolled itself in with a teapot upon it. The pot was flanked by three tea cups. 

"You look more like an icicle than a human right now" the teapot said sweetly. "Let me get you a hot cup of tea to warm your bones... Lutz come here " she continued in a soothing tone as one of the three cups came much closer and she poured herself into it. Chris took the filled cup with a thank you before drinking.

"His goatee is tickling me mama" the cup said giggling. For a moment Chris felt as peace and shut his eyes for a moment. Then an abrupt crash and a growl from the doorway destroyed that notion. "WHO ARE YOU WHY ARE YOU HERE!" A furry figure roared at Chris. "I'm- I'm just a traveler I lost my way in the woods and I needed a place to stay..." Chris trailed off as the figure came into the light reveling it's horrifying appearance. It looked like what one might imagine the offspring of a large cat, a demon, and a man's one night stand with each other. 

"QUIT STARING!" The Beast snarled at Chris. "I'm sorry sir I swear I'll be gone by morning I just need a place to stay-" Chris tried to speak calmly. "A PLACE TO STAY?! I'LL GIVE YOU A PLACE TO STAY!!" The Beast spoke grabbing Chris by the collar and dragging him away.


	5. Rejected Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our hero spends a quiet day at home before embarking on the adventure of a lifetime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as voted on G+ JJ is going to be more like live action Gaston going forwards

The next day JJ walked broadly up the road to Otabek's house with a bouquet of flowers in hand. Originally he'd planned to sprint a surprise wedding on him in the town square but had been forced to scrap that idea. For one it was stupid, for two Otabek hadn't come into town that morning.

Sitting in an armchair Otabek quietly read his book. A sudden knock on the front door snapped his attention away from what he was reading. He got up and opened the door a fraction of a inch before it was forced open by the person outside. "Oh Jean-Jacque what a pleasant surprise" he said with fake excitement.

"Not as much a surprise as you not coming into town today" JJ responded grinning. "But that's that's beside the point, I have a better surprise for you. Today all your dreams are gonna come true" he spoke smoothly starting to back Otabek against a wall. "What could you possibly know about my dreams Jean-Jacques?" Otabek said frowning and backing away. 

"Plenty silly boy. Picture this, a rustic hunting lodge. My latest kill roasting over the fire. My little wife rubbing my feet, while the little ones play on the floor with the dogs. Why we'll have six or seven" JJ said finally pinning Otabek flat against the wall. "Dogs?" Otabek asked perplexed. 

"No strapping boys like me" JJ said with a chuckle. "And can you guess who that wife will be?" He asked rhetorically and allowed Otabek a little breathing room which he used to duck away from JJ's hold. "Hmm let me guess" he said moving back over to the door.

"You Beka, I want to ask you to marry me" JJ said holding the bouquet in Otabek's face. "Oh Jean-Jacques I'm... I'm speechless I'm not sure what to say..." Otabek said messing with the doorknob.

"Say you'll marry me silly" JJ said grabbing the doorknob as well. "Oh my it's just I..." Otabek trailed off as he turned the knob. "I just don't deserve you" he said pushing and letting go causing JJ to fall down the front steps. He swiftly slammed the door shut and locked it. Waiting until the sounds of footsteps faded away before going outside.

"Is he gone?" Otabek directed his words aimlessly at a cat sitting on the railing. The cat meowed back at him like it was answering his question. "Could you imagine? Me! The wife of that boorish brainless..." Otabek trailed off too angry to continue speaking. He paced angrily until a familiar whinny caught his attention.

"Phillip!" Otabek cried touching the horse's muzzle and noting the lack of a saddle. "Where's uncle Chris!" He spoke worriedly. "Can you take me to him?" he asked and the horse nodded. Wasting no time he climbed on the horse and rode into the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment below if you want more!
> 
> Also if you enjoy drawing and find something in my story that you want to illustrate please feel free to do so! I'd love to see any fan art!


	6. Arrival at the Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beauty and Beast's first interaction and a disagreement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'd like to clarify for anyone who might be wondering about the logic of JJ calling Otabek his wife and takling about having six children
> 
> To that here's your answers 
> 
> 1\. By calling Otabek his wife he is showing he doesn't see Beka as an equal and instead sees him as a prize
> 
> 2\. Any children they'd have would be carried by a surrogate mother aka in this case Isabelle/Le Fou cause she worships the ground under JJ's feet
> 
> 3\. Did you expect JJ to make sense? The king doesn't have time for logic or biology!

Deeper and deeper Otabek rode into the forest. Out of nowhere the green of the woods became white under thick blankets of snow. To worried about his uncle's safety at the moment Otabek's mind didn't observe the oddity of the snow's presence. He reached a set of large foreboding gate doors before riding through them towards an even more foreboding castle. At the steps leading up to the castle he jumped off Phillip and dashed inside.

"Look at that! A young man is in the castle!" Viktor said in astonishment seeing Otabek enter. "Yes I can see that it's a young man now be quiet!" Yavok snapped. Otabek's head whipped towards the sounds of unfamiliar voices before he heard the unmistakable sounds of his uncle coughing.

Running swiftly up multiple sets of stairs Otabek eventually came to a small and damp upper dungeon. "Beka is that you?" He heard from within one of the cells. "Uncle Chris?" he spoke rushing over to the cell door and seeing his uncle on the other side. "Uncle Chris your alright" Otabek said relieved. He reached inside the cell and took hold of his uncle's hands. "Your hands are like ice we need to get you out of here" he spoke urgently.

"No! You need to leave before he finds out you're here!" Chris said with even more urgency and squeezed Otabek's hands. "Before who finds out I'm here?" Otabek asked before getting an answer in the form of a roar from the doorway. "Please let my uncle go! He's sick he needs to get home" Otabek said pleadingly turning to face the figure in the doorway.

"NEVER HE'S A TRESPASSER AND NOW MY PRISONER!" The figure roared angrily. Otabek stood silently for a long moment before speaking "Then, let me take his place. I'll be your prisoner" he said causing Chris to protest quite profusely. "You would volunteer to take his place?" the figure asked curiously. 

"Come into the light" Otabek replied curious to see the soul who'd decided to take his uncle prisoner. The figure complied and Otabek had to suppress a cry of fear at the monstrous being before him. He managed to calm himself by just focusing on the eyes of the creature: the eyes of a soldier green and deep. "Take me as prisoner but let my uncle go free" Otabek spoke without breaking eye contact.

"Deal" the Beast said unlocking the cell and pushing Otabek in. He snatch Chris up and took him away. Through the prison window Otabek watched in sorrow as his uncle was sent away. He remained curled up in a ball until a light tapping caught his attention. Otabek looked up to see a candelabra standing at the doorway.

"Come along Sir I'll show you too your room" Viktor said smiling. "My... Room?" Otabek said perplexed but standing anyways. "Of course! What did you think you'd be staying in that damp cell forever?" Viktor replied jokingly and started moving. "Um yes? That's what I thought prisoner meant Mister Candelabra..." Otabek answered as he followed Viktor.

"Please call me Viktor" Viktor spoke cheerily "Your room is in the East Wing and you can explore any part of the castle you wish" he continued speaking as he led the way. "Any part?" Otabek echoed as he followed. "Except for the west wing" a gruff sounding clock chimed in while falling in step with Viktor.

"What's in the west wing?" Otabek asked with obvious curiosity. "Yavok!" Viktor hissed at the clock. "Which we definitely don't have" Yavok attempted to cover his mistake. "What's in the west wing?" Otabek asked again.

"Nothing!" 

"Nothing yes just storage"

"Yes storage!"

Otabek started to toon out Yavok and Viktor's words as he looked around still walking. Finally the candelabra and clock stopped in front of a door and pushed it open. "Your room Sir, its modest but comfortable" Viktor said with a sweep of his arm.

"It's beautiful..." Otabek said in wonder, it was true the room was beautiful despite being covered in dust. Something sped by Otabek's head and began cleaning off the dust. "Oh my, what a mess! I'll have this place sparkling in just a moment" the thing said with a tut. Otabek realized it was a feather duster but never had seen one of such color. Once it was finished with its cleaning the room almost did seem to sparkle.

Otabek wandered around the room accidentally bumping into the wardrobe which opened it eyes and stared disapproving down at him. "Watch where your going" it snapped grumpily. "Madam Lilia its good to see you awake" the feather duster said nervously. 

"I wasn't speaking to you Yuuri" Lilia said still grumpily. "I was talking to this buffoon" she said pointing with one of her doors at Otabek. "Sorry Madam Lilia, I'm not used to talking to furniture" Otabek apologized. "You are forgiven, I haven't had anyone to dress in so long" Lilia spoke less grumpily. Viktor, Yavok, and Yuuri made their exits quietly leaving Otabek to his own thoughts. He could hardly believe that hardly 24 hours ago he'd been wishing his uncle good luck for the fair. Now he was a prisoner in an enchanted castle and definitely run out of luck. 

Barely an hour later down in the dining room the Beast paced angrily. His anger abated only a little at being served before flaring up again at a second place being set up at the table. "WHAT IS THAT THERE?" He roared at servants. "It's for the boy sir we thought charming him with dinner would be a good first step to getting him to love you" Viktor spoke nervously. 

The Beast growled but could not see the fault in this idea. "Then where is he?" he roared next. "Probably still in his room sir" Viktor answered shying away from the master's glaze. "Fine I'll go get him myself" the Beast grumbled.

Upstairs Otabek had finally uncoiled from his ball and started examining everything in the room. He heard a loud banging on the door followed by a growl. "You will join me for dinner" the Beast roared from the other side of the door. "THATS NOT A REQUEST" the Beast added loudly. "I'm not hungry" Otabek replied stubbornly. He heard the servants outside giving their master various snippets of advice.

"It would please me greatly, if you would join me for dinner" the Beast said with obvious forced calm. "I'd rather starve" Otabek fired back resolutely. "THEN STARVE!" the Beast roared through the door. "Master do you really think that's wise?" Yuuri asked tentatively. "If he doesn't eat with me then he doesn't eat at all" the Beast spoke with finality and stomped away.


	7. First Night and Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our hero's first night at the castle where he runs and then returns with the beastie

The Beast's face fell as he left the east wing and went over to the west wing. Looking sadly at the enchanted rose he reached around the table to pick up a hand-mirror. "Show me the boy" he said looking into the glass, it blurred and then cleared to show Otabek.

"Don't be so sad, the master isn't so bad once you get to know him" Yuuko said in the mirror. "I dont want to get to know him" Otabek said stubbornly before disappear from the mirror's glass. The Beast sighed sadly "he'll never see me as anything more than a monster" he muttered.

Back in the east wing Otabek was finally able to think clearly. "Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" Yuuko gently pressed. "I guess I am a little hungry" Otabek admitted as his stomach growled loudly. "Ok maybe a lot hungry" he said laughing.

"Then you best follow me dear" Yuuko said rolling away on the tea-cart. Otabek followed after her down stairs. Down in the kitchen Viktor was buzzing all around trying to get things in order with a nagging Yavok in his ear. The sudden appearance of Yuuko followed by Otabek pushed him into high gear for serving. 

After dinner (which weirdly enough included a dance number) Otabek was in much better spirits and his curiosity was piqued. He wondered what it could be in the west wing that nobody wanted him to see. He made his way over to the main stairway and up into the west wing. 

At first it seems underwhelming considering the build up. Otabek had been half-expecting something to explode or jump out at him but it was quiet. Too quiet, he could hear his every step echoing up and down the hallway. He finally reached the end of the hallway where there was a door ajar. He opened it wider and walked inside. 

Now this was what Otabek'd been expecting: old half-rotten carcasses, destroyed furniture, total mayhem. A large framed painting caught his attention. It was of a young blonde man with green eyes, however there had been an attempt to destroy as evident by the slashes in the paper. A faint pink glow grabbed his attention then. 

Otabek turned and walked towards to source of the glow; there was a beautiful red rose underneath a glass dome. He removed the glass dome and then reached out to touch the rose. A shadow emerged from the gloom and jumped next to him pulling the glass dome back in place. It was the Beast who then stared at him angrily.

"Why are you in here?!" The beast spoke in a low angry tone. "I'm sorry..." Otabek mumbled stepping backwards away from the Beast. "I told you never to come in HERE" the Beast responded beginning to raise his voice. "I didn't mean any harm" Otabek answered still moving away. "DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE?!" The Beast roared knocking something to the floor and shattering it. "Please! Stop!" Otabek begged backed against the wall. "GET OUT" the Beast roared in his face. Otabek turned and bolted to the sound of another yelled "GET OUT" accompanied by the sounds of things breaking. 

Otabek decided in that moment he'd had enough, promise be damned he wasn't going to stay a minute longer. He grabbed his cloak and ran to the stables for Phillip and rode him out into the night. They were soon set upon by wolves. There were too many and Otabek had to dismount the horse to fight them off. He managed to fare well with beating them with a branch until one took the branch breaking it in half. It forced Otabek back into a bramble of bushes. He closed his eyes to wait for the sweet embrace of death.

He heard the sounds of a wolf preparing to jump and strike but half way through the action a ferocious growl was heard and a loud thump followed. Otabek opened his eyes, the Beast had come to his rescue and was fighting off the wolves. Once the wolves seemed to much but a little helpful swing of another tree branch by Otabek turned the tides. The wolves ran away and the Beast fell over from exhaustion. Otabek was by his side immediately noticing a bad arm wound from the fight. Somehow he got the Beast back to the castle in one piece. 

Once back in the castle Otabek got the Beast settled in a chair by the fire and went to get a towel damp with warm water. He tutted disapproving when the Beast started licking his wounds "Don't do that" he said getting a small growl in response. He rolled his eyes and tried to press the towel against the Beast's injured arm "Just hold still!" he finally pressing the towel down and getting a very loud roar. 

"THAT HURTS" the Beast yelled in Otabek's face. "If you'd hold still it wouldn't hurt as much!" Otabek snapped in the Beast's face. "If you hadn't run away this wouldn't have happened!" the Beast snapped back. "If you hadn't frightened me I wouldn't have run away!" Otabek snapped again pointedly. The Beast opened his mouth to response but was dumbfounded before finally saying snappily "Well you shouldn't have been in the west wing!"

"Well you should learn to control your temper!" Otabek snarked ending the argument. The Beast looked peeved but resigned and Otabek grabbed hold of his arm. "Now hold still" he spoke gently now "this might sting a little" he continued and pressed the warm towel against the Beast's wound again. This time the Beast was able to suppress most of his cry of pain. 

"By the way..." Otabek said rubbing over the wound and getting a low growl out of the Beast "thank you... for saving my life" he finished. The Beast stopped growling and looked at Otabek in awe "You're welcome" he answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to finish this I just get too distracted


	8. Back in the Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We return to the village where the villain is getting drunk and Uncle is trying to get aid to save the hero

JJ sat disgruntled in the tavern. He was right next to the fire with a half-empty tankard of beer in his hand but it did nothing to improve his mood. "Who does he think he is? That boy has tangled with the wrong man! No one says no to JJ!" he grumbled at Isabelle.

"Heh darn right" she said nursing her own tankard of alcohol. "Dismissed! Rejected! Publicly humiliated! Why it's more then I can bear" JJ whined. "More beer?" Isabelle offered to him. "What for? Nothing helps! I'm disgraced!" JJ replied slumping in his chair. "Who? You? Never! JJ you've got to pull yourself together!" Isabelle cried getting to her feet and grabbing JJ's arm. 

"Gosh it disturbs me to see you JJ looking so down in the dumps" she sang out. "Every guy here'd love to be you JJ even when taking your lumps!" She continued spinning JJ's chair around to face the rest of the tavern. "There's no man in town as admired as you! You're everyone's favorite guy!" Isabelle sang grinning.

"Everyone awed and inspired by you! Annnnnd it's not very hard to see why!" She said with a small twirl around. "No one's slick as JJ no one's quick as JJ. No one's neck is as incredibly thick as JJ" she said complimentary. "For there's no man in town half as manly! A perfect paragon! You can ask any Tom, Dick, Stanley" Isabelle sang out pointing at three random guys. "And they'll tell you who's team they prefer to be on!"

"No one's big like JJ, a kingpin like JJ" they sang before Isabelle took over again with "No one's got a swell cleft in their chin like JJ" she accompanied this with an appreciative pat. "As a specimen yes I'm intimidating" JJ said grinning. "I want a guy like JJ!" The guys sang again "give five Hurrahs, give twelve Hip-Hips!" They continued before Isabelle interjected "JJ is the best and the rest is all drips!"

"No one fights like JJ, douses lights like JJ!" The men sang while beating each other up. "In a wrestling match nobody bites like JJ" Isabelle added before the JJ Girls interrupted her and sang "For there's no one as burly and brawny" to JJ's delight. "As you see I've got biceps to spare" he sang flexing his arms.

"Not a bit of him's scraggly or scrawny" Isabelle said dreamily. "That's right! And ev'ry last inch of me's covered with hair" JJ added displaying his ripped bod.

On and on the song went filling the tavern with energy. On the outskirts of town however Chris had only just been returned home. In a panic he ran towards the tavern and burst inside. "Help! Help! He's got him locked up in the dungeon!" He cried out. 

"Who's got who locked up in a dungeon?" A man asked and Chris spun around to look at him. "The Beast! He's got Otabek locked up in his dungeon" he spoke exasperatedly. The other men made fun of Chris and started laughing at his distress before throwing him out into the night to fend for himself. Chris brushed himself off and returned home determined to prepare supplies so he could go into the woods to saved his nephew from the monstrous beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone who reads this 
> 
> You are my life yo!
> 
> Also should our Prince remain just called the Beast or should his name be revealed to and used by Otabek?


	9. Budding Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes are beginning to fall in love and spend quality time together.

A few days later the Beast had recovered enough he could be up and about. Then the servants next matter of business was helping him win Otabek's heart. Breakfast in the form of porridge was served to both of them in one of the small dining rooms. 

The Beast dug into his food with gusto splattering it everywhere. Otabek ate in a less violent fashion using a spoon. At Viktor clearing his throat the Beast looked up embarrassed and tried to use a spoon. Otabek noticing his efforts to be more civil at the table compromised by lifting his bowl to his lips to eat.

After breakfast the two went outside for some fresh air in the courtyard. "I know this might be abrupt but... do you have a name? I've been calling you Beast in my head" Otabek admitted softly pulling the cloak around him closer to his body.

"Yuri, my name was Yuri. Doesn't really matter now though" the Beast answered sadly. Noticing Yuri's now down mood Otabek was determined to cheer him up. Otabek thought hard about what to do and therefore wasn't paying attention to his surroundings and almost fell. Yuri grabbed him and he murmured thanks. 

Yuri noticed how relaxed Otabek was now, even enough not to mind his paws, and felt his heart soar. Otabek mused further before throwing a snowball at Yuri, to ease the mood, who then tried to get playful revenge. A little later Yuri had to go inside but he watched Otabek talk to birds through a window. 

"I've never felt this way about anyone" he said softly. "I want to do something for him" Yuri said with a determined fist pump. His face fell and he turned to Yavok for guidance "But what?" He asked the old clock. Yavok looked startled but quickly recovered his composure.

"Well there's the usual things: flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend on keeping" he listed off to Yuri who looked unsure. Viktor hopped up beside Yavok and added his opinion to the mix "You can't do that! It has to be something special... something that sparks his interest!" The candelabra said tapping his chin.

Yuri's eyes lit up as the perfect thing dawned on him. He rushed downstairs and outside to get Otabek. Then the two of them walked towards a large set of doors Otabek hadn't seen before. Suddenly Yuri stopped and turned to look at Otabek.

"Could you close your eyes? I want this to be a surprise" he asked meekly. Otabek complied and shut his eyes allowing Yuri to guide him forward through the doors. "Can I open my eyes?" He asked curious about what was in the room.

"Not yet, just a little longer" Yuri answered and his words were accompanied by the sounds of curtains opening. Bright light pressed against Otabek's eyelids and he squeezed his eyes closed tighter "Can I open them yet?" He asked again.

"Alright, alright NOW!" Yuri said and Otabek's eyes snapped open and widened at the sight around him. "I can't believe it! I've never seen so many books in my life" he said in wonder. "So do you like it?" Yuri asked shyly. "I love it!" Otabek declared.

"Then it's yours" Yuri said grinning. Otabek looked at him in disbelief then pulled him into a hug. Yuri stiffened up but then returned the hug purring like an overgrown cat. Finally Otabek let go and went to look more closely at some of the books before picking one off the shelf.

"Oh I love this book! It's King Arthur! Have you ever read it?" He said looking over at Yuri who shook his head. "Oh you don't know what your missing! I'd love to read it again! Wait... here..." Otabek said offering the book to Yuri. "You can read it first" he said but Yuri shook his head again. "I can't I dont know how to read very well" he admitted with slumped shoulders.

"Oh... well it just so happens this is also the perfect book to read aloud" Otabek said sitting on a couch and patting the cushion next to him "come here we'll read it together" he said and smiled when Yuri sat next to him. 

From the still opened doorway into the library a few of the servants watched the couple eagerly. "There might be something there that wasn't there before" Yuuko said speaking what all the adults were thinking. Her daughters promptly bombarded her in questions about what she was talking about. They then left to attend to their duties around the castle. 

Otabek and Yuri had been reading through the book together at first but it had devolved to Otabek reading aloud and Yuri leaning on his shoulder purring softly. "I never knew books could do that" Yuri commented quietly.

"Do what?" Otabek asked looking at him quizzically. "Take me away from here.... make me forget who I am, what I am.... for a little while" Yuri replied. Otabek closed the book and reached over to scratch Yuri's chin "we have something in common you know, the village that I come from... they think I'm odd" he spoke quietly. 

"You? Odd?" Yuri said pressing against the scratching fingers still purring. "Uh huh, so I understand what it's like being... different" Otabek said grinning gently. Nothing more was said as the two spent the next few hours in the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here's the thing: I refuse to write the ballroom dance scene ok?! It's cliche as fuck and I hate it!


	10. A dance and return home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes have a magical evening that will turn into a terrifying night

Yuri fiddled as Viktor and Yuuri rushed to clean him. He was very nervous. Almost a month had passed since he and Otabek starting having their reading sessions and had been growing closer and closer. They had started taking walking together across the castle grounds. This morning their walk had taken them close to the frozen lake. Otabek had commented that he used to love to skate during the winter back in his home. Off-handedly Yura had suggested they got some skates from inside the castle and skate together.

He had not however expected Otabek to take him up on the offer. Due to preparations to make sure the ice was solid enough to hold their weight it wasn't until dark that they were able to go skate. Yuri stood by the lake and looked towards the main door into the castle waiting for Otabek to emerge. When he finally did Yuri's jaw dropped, he looked splendid in a yellow dress coat and shirt. He walked over to Yuri and slipped on his skates before lacing them up. Yuri did the same thing and then both stepped onto the ice. 

The next few minutes were spent getting their feet under them on the ice. Finally they bumped into each other and grabbed onto each other for balance.

"May I have this dance?" Yuri said half mocking half sincere. Otabek nodded and they rearranged their hands into a position commonly used in ice dance. Though there was no music they were able to move in sync with each other successfully. Finally both were tired and had to get off to catch a breather.

"I forgot how fun it is to skate" Yuri said in awe. "Same here" Otabek responded panting and grinning. "I could get used to skating more often" he asked softly. Yuri's position stiffed and he was reminded of something important.

"Beka... do you like it here? I mean are you happy?" Yuri asked tentatively. "Can anyone really be happy when they're a prisoner? I just wish I could see my uncle again" Otabek said softly.

"I have a way..." Yuri admitted quietly. Both of them put the skates away, before going to the west wing. Yuri picked up his enchanted mirror and gave it to Otabek. "Just ask it who you want to see" he instructed.

"Show me my uncle" Otabek asked the mirror and it blurred & cleared to show Chris in a snowstorm. Otabek grew worried and looked pleadingly at Yuri. "I need to go! My uncle is in danger" he spoke urgently. "Then go, you are no longer my prisoner" Yuri said as Otabek tried to return the mirror "Keep it, so you'll remember me" Yuri said pushing the mirror back into Otabek's hands.

With a rushed thank you Otabek left riding ferociously into the night. With him gone Yuri went to the library couch and curled up on it. He inhaled deeply allowing the lingering scent of Beka fill his nose while his eyes filled with tears.

Eventually Otabek found Chris and they travelled towards home. But once they did there was an unpleasant surprise awaiting them. JJ was there with the owner of the local asylum Seung-Gil and over half the village.

"Well Well Well Nice to see you Beka" JJ said with a dazzling smile. "Jean-Jacques what is the meaning of this?" Otabek asked abruptly. Chris was pulled away from his hold and dragged. "Your uncle has been saying some pretty nutty things Beka. Talking about a beast in the woods. He needs to be put away" JJ explained.

"The Beast is real!" Chris cried and Otabek frowned "he'd not lying! I have proof!" He said pulling out the mirror "Show me the Beast" he said and turned the mirror towards the crowd so they could see the contents. There were multiple screams of terror. 

"Is it dangerous" somebody asked and Otabek shook his head "No, no he's actually quite gentle he'd never hurt anyone" he spoke fondly. JJ looked angry now "he's as crazy as the old man! Well I know a thing or two about monsters and what they can do! I say we kill the beast! Who's with me?!" He yelled.

"I am!"

"I am!"

"I am!"

"I won't let you do this!" Otabek cried trying to grab the mirror back from JJ. JJ shoved him away with a sneer "If your not with us then your against us. Grab the old man!" He spoke to some villagers. "Get your hands off me!" Chris yelled out struggling in the grip of the villagers. The villagers threw Chris into the cellar of his house and JJ shoved Otabek in after him. "We can't have them running off to warn the Beast" he said closing and baring the cellar door. 

JJ jumped onto his horse and held the mirror high as he rode off towards the depths of the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo we're getting close to the end everyone 
> 
> I hope this has been fun


	11. Final Fight and the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes reunited but will they reach the end?

All the castle servants were now showing different degrees of despair. Yuuri and Viktor had taken up residence on a high shelf in each other's embrace. Lila had gone to sleep and refused to wake up. Yavok was wandering the hallways with a despondent tick. Yuri had not moved from where he was curled up on the library couch still crying. However Yuuko was beside herself in worry. She'd looked everywhere in the castle and there was no sign of her daughters anywhere. 

"Axel? Lutz? Loop? Where are you? Momma's looking for you!" She cried as she continued her search. Unknown to them was the fact danger was coming swiftly to the castle in the form of the mob lead by JJ. Back in the village Chris and Otabek were almost ready to give up and accept their fates. 

Suddenly they could hear a loud ca-chomp chomp sound coming for them. They moved as far as they could from the door before it was broken down by the chopping machine. The machine broke and three teacups went flying off it and landed safely in Otabek's lap. He rushed into action. He climbed upon Phillip and rode furiously towards the woods to the castle.

Viktor was the first to notice the unwelcome guests approaching. He went to alert Yuri of their incoming peril. However he received a lifeless answer. "What does it matter? Let them come, he's not coming back..." Yuri said turning away from the candelabra. Seeing no further point in trying to change his master's mind, Viktor left to ready the other servants for the coming battle for their home. 

JJ lead the villagers up the castle stairs. The doors swung open into an eerily dark entry hall. Walking into entry hall the men could hear every step they took echoing through the halls. JJ could see the faint glow of a candelabra and picked it up. Suddenly a face appeared on the candelabra.

"ATTACK" Viktor said and all of the other servants burst out of nowhere and rushed the villagers. Viktor's focus was scattered until he heard the distressed cries of Yuuri. He wiped around to find a woman plucking out Yuuri's feathers. Angrily he ran at the woman his head ablaze and forced her to drop Yuuri. In the craziness JJ snuck away to look for the Beast. 

He found the creature curled up in a pathetic ball. "Hello Beast I'm JJ! Otabek sent me" he said pointing his crossbow at the monster. He got a good shot across its back before the creature bolted away breaking a window and climbing across the outside of the castle. He chased it and finally cornered it. He raised crossbow to fire again before something hit him hard across the back of the head.

"Leave him alone!" Otabek said sharply with stones in his hands. "Beka!" Yuri said looking down seeing his beloved in the courtyard. With the reappearance of Otabek, Yuri had a renewed burst of energy. The next couple of attacks from JJ was easily deflected and he grabbed the man by the throat and dangled him over the edge of the castle wall.

"Please let me go! Don't hurt me I'll do anything" JJ begged wriggling in Yuri's grip. Yuri growled but then his expression fell as he set JJ down. "Get out" he said in JJ's face before turning around and seeing Otabek up on a balcony. 

"Yuri!" Otabek called out and Yuri's face lit up. "Beka!" He said climbing up to the balcony where Otabek was with his hand held out. "Beka!" He repeated gently holding the boy's hand and reaching up and stroking his face. "You came back" he said and Otabek smiled at him pulling a hand over his paw. Then all of a sudden there was a sharp pain in Yuri's gut and he roared in agony.

JJ had snuck up on him and stabbed him in the stomach viciously. Grinning he tried to stab the Beast again but the creature's flailing arms caused him to lose his balance and JJ went tumbling to his death. It was only because Otabek grabbed Yuri's collar that he did not fall as well.

Somehow Otabek managed to pull Yuri up over the railing and safely onto the floor of the room. Yuri's eyes were closed and his breathing was uneven as Otabek tenderly stroked his face. He managed to open his eyes and smile at Otabek "You came back" he panted out.

"Of course I came back! I couldn't let them..." Otabek said before hugging Yuri. "Oh this is all my fault! If I'd only gotten back sooner..." he continued still hugging Yuri.

"Maybe... it's better... it's better this way" Yuri said quietly. "Don't talk like that! You'll be alright" Otabek chided fumbling with Yuri's clothes. "We're together now" he continued before Yuri raised a paw to his face. "At least I got to see you one last time" Yuri said with a weak smile before going limp, eyes closing, and dying.

Otabek covered his mouth in alarm before grabbing hold of Yuri again "No...No! Please don't leave me!" He said starting to cry. "Please... I love you" he said sobbing against Yuri's chest just as the final petal of the rose fell and wilted. Some of the servants had been present for this moment and shook their heads in disappointment: it had come to late.

Otabek continued crying as streaks of light started to fall from the sky. He looked up in bewilderment as they increased in number and Yuri's corpse was lifted into the air. Otabek watched in wonder as Yuri's body changed. Paws becoming hands and feet, fur and horns disappearing, fangs shrinking, and before he knew it Otabek was looking at the form of a young man as it was floated to the ground. 

Cautiously Otabek approached it before it moved and he quickly took a few steps back. The young man stood up seemingly inspecting himself before turning and looking at Otabek. He squinted at the stranger noting how short he was as the stranger walked over to him. "Beka it's me" the stranger said with a grin, eyes sparkling as he spoke. It was the eyes that clenched it for Otabek. The unchanging deep green eyes of a solider that rested his doubts, assuming him that this was Yuri. "It is you" he said brightly and pulled Yuri into a kiss.

Their kiss acted as a chain reaction starting the restoration of both the castle and its residents. Soon all the servants were human again and rejoicing. Some days later there was a great celebration for the return of the prince and for his soon-to-bride. During the celebration the boys snuck off to the frozen pond to skate and kiss without prying eyes and enjoy the start of their happily ever after.

The END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this entire train wreck it's been fun writing it!


End file.
